Travel To Times Past
by aby14a
Summary: Hermione finds a letter left to her by her grandfather Albus Dumbledor, she and Harry will find out about a new task, they will get trained by her godfather Alastor Moody then go back in time to save the future from the wastland it has become
1. Chapter One: The Glowing Book

**A/N : I probably won't update very much because I like to read fanfiction more that write it but if you have any ideas for my story tell me and I with see how I can include them in my story or one of my other stories I haven't posted yet if I like them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these stories at all**

**Summary: Hermione finds a letter left to her by her grandfather , Albums Dumbledore, she and Harry will find out about a new mission, they will get trained by her godfather, Alastor Moody in magic and by the goblins in hand to hand combat and weapons, they will then go back in time to save the future from the wasteland it has become.**

Chapter one : The Book That Glows

It's been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts. We lost allot of people that day, Fred, Tonks, and Ron are some. Ron had gotten hit by a stray killing curse to the back of the head, Tonks had got hit in the neck by a cutting curse from Bellatrix while defending the younger Hogwarts that didn't get out in time, and Fred had gotten crushed to death by a falling wall, his last laugh forever frozen on his face. We lost many more that night. Towards the end of the battle every won was in the Great Hall, with Voldamort and Harry in the center, everybody else had stopped fighting by now wanting to watch them fight. Harry threw a disarming spell while Voldamort threw a killing curse, they locked in the middle with Voldamort's killing curse and Harry's disarming spell rebounding and hitting Voldamort, and he dropped dead while Harry caught the Elder wand becoming the Master of Death... or so we thought!

It turns out Voldamort had found out we had been hunting his Horcruxes and had made many more in secret and scattered them around the globe! We searched for them as best we could for three years with no luck. During that time Harry and I grew closer and closer until we got together about two years after the battle and have been together ever since.

Now we are living at 12 Grimmauld Place with what remains of the Order. The Wizarding world is in utter chaos, and the muggles aren't doing too well either. Voldamort controls just about everything now with the exception of Gringots and the goblins. We are in the middle of an Order meeting right now examining the things and discussing why he had given them to us in his will. Around the table sat Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Mundugus Fletcher, Rebeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor " Mad - Eye " Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Me, Harry Potter, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, George, and Ginny Weasley. " We need to figure out how to find the rest of Voldamort's Horcruxes " said Minerva

" I know we need some help, there picking us off one by one " Harry commented. At the mention of help my book that Dumbledore had given me started to glow, everybody backed up and pulled out there wands, the book grew and a secret compartment appeared. In it was a letter and a vile with a memory in it. Remus picked up the letter

" It's addressed to you Hermione", he said. He handed me the letter and I read it aloud . . .

**_My Dearest Hermione_**

**_This may come as a shock to you but you are my granddaughter. It was not well known that I had a son. His name was Aberforth Calico Arcemedies Brian Dumbledore, named after my brother. He met your mother Catherina Ravenclaw, she was publically know as Caterina Thompson, in his early thirties. They married about two years after they met, it was not long after you were born that they were attacked by Death Eaters and killed. Nobody knew of your birth except myself, my brother, and your godfather Alaster Moody. We were able to cast a glamour to change your appearance. later we gave you up to a muggle couple to raise you, although I did come to check up on you from time to time. Now there is a block on your powers as well as Harry's so you wouldn't attract more attention then you already would have. To remove the block just wave your wand over yours and Harry's head and say Bracio. Now before you do this I want you to go to Gringotts with Harry and tell the nearest Goblin the phrase " A day within a night is an amazing site." He should take it from there. I want you to look through all your vaults, there are some things I want you to take with you on your task( explained in the memory). This is why I had you come with Harry to all of our training sessions. Once you have gone to Gringotts I want you to go and see Alastor, he will have some information for you. When you go on your task take this letter, Fawkes, and a small box behind my portrait you must take with you. One more thing your real name is Areina Isabella Abygail Dumbledore. Good luck in you task my dear._**

**_ Your Grandfather_**

**_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

Every won was silent, know one knowing what to say, suddenly there was a flash of flames and there stood Fawkes on my shoulder. Everybody seemed to snap out of it and began talking at once tiring to figure out what to do. I looked over at Harry and gave him a look that said "help" he put his fingers to his mouth and out came a loud high pitched whistle.

" Ok, now that every won has calmed down I think we should do what the letter tells us to it's our best shot" exclaimed Harry.

" We should watch the memory first and then decide what to do from there" commented Remus.

" Yes your right, well hand it over and let's have a look." I stated still slightly shocked. I pulled out Dumbledore's old pensive out of my beaded bag and put it onto the table then pulled out the memory and slipped it in inside, taking out my wand I tapped a ruin on the rim of the bowl and a 3D projection came up displaying the memory for all to see.

**Memory**

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk having his monthly teacher meeting with Professor Tralaway. "As I was say Sybil...Sybil!"Dumbledore exclaimed. Sybil Tralaway had gone into a trance, " The chosen one shall meet his chosen love and together they shall defeat the Dark Lord. They'll travel to times past and destroy him and his original seven scattered self pieces. Neither can win without the other for neither can survive with the other gone."

**End Memory**

Harry and I looked at each other, we both knew why one of us couldn't live with the other gone. It was because of the bonding ritual they had done last year. It bonded us for life, we would die together, gave us a mind/emotional connection, all - seeing eyes, and advanced senses, we are a lot more faster and stronger than a human. All together it was like we were upgraded because along with all that our magical power doubled.


	2. AN

I did chapter one over so please read it and tell me how I did.

And I know I'm really bad at spelling. I am also bad at updating but I will try my best!


End file.
